Fury At The Fingertips
by KilalaInara
Summary: Pain...it's a normal feeling for any being to have. However for a young unsuspecting newborn, she would become the embodiment of pain. Pain that she could inflict on others herself and not even care as it shows a reflection of her life. LOKI/OC...Rated for language, future battle content, and lemons.


_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except my character. All other claims and rights go to Stan Lee and the creators of the Marvel Universe as well as the myths that were set in time before any of us were even born._

_**Ok, this is my second Loki story and for those of you who've read 'The Heart Shall Forgive', this story will be a complete 180. This is a darker Loki story that will have a sequel for the Avengers. **_

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE GORE AND BLOOD AND SWEARING!. As this is a darker story, it will have dark elements to it. There will be a few lemons at some point. **_

_**I'm hoping you all like this story as much as you liked my other Loki story. The stories are not tied to each other in any way. **_

_**With this fanfic, I've decided to include a song that pertains to that particular chapter. I choose these songs because I think they really speak about either Zara, Loki, or their relationship. So each chapter title will be a song and there is a possibility that more than one song will be played. Just type in the song name and artist into youtube and use the first video you see, they're all pretty much the same.**_

* * *

_AN: The song to play here is 'Nemo' by Nightwish, make sure that Tarja Turunen is singing, why? Because my personal opinion of the new female singer Anette, she butchers the song and can't sing to save her life. Tarja was the best and will always be the best._

~ _This is me for forever_

_One of the lost ones_

_The one without a name_

_Without an honest heart as compass ~_

It's against the law under pain of death to terminate a pregnancy, only under extreamly special circumstances that are overseen by Heimdall, who can see all, and Frigga, who has visions but very rarely shares them.

The rooms of the healers were filled with soldiers who had their wounds attended to after the Battle with the Frost Giants, the end of the last Great War. Afterwards, everyone headed to the Main Hall where they celebrated their wonderous victory. Immediatly, everyone became drunk over the ale and mead in happiness and joy. Two individuals in particular had somehow made their way back to the Healing Room, a soldier named Jarvan and a healer, Ailynora. They had a night of merely lust and when morning came, Jarvan was gone. Ailynora became sick a few days later and discovered she was pregnant. She was going to tell Jarvan but he had a family and was married so she had no choice but to raise the child alone. The baby, she later learned was a girl, struggled within the confinements of the womb. Always kicking, keeping Ailynora up at night and no matter how many different potions or spells she tried to use to calm down the restless child, nothing worked. As a healer, Ailynora was highly skilled in magic to aid the body and ail it's torments but it proved to be of no help. When it came time to give birth, Ailynora laid on the bed writhing in unbearable agony as she tried to force the child from her body. The other healers did what they could but they could only watch as a pale baby girl with a tiff of black hair was birthed into the room.

But instead of crying as normal babies do, this one laughed.

Her giggles were the first sounds she made while her mother lay bleeding on the bed, out of breath. The babe was wrapped up and handed off to her mother who at first scoffed at the idea but held the child none the less. When asked about her name, Ailynora frowned as she look in the child's deep purple eyes.

"Zara. Her name is Zara." She muttered as the doors opened to reveal three dark hooded figures.

The dropped thier hoods to reveal themselves as Skuld, Urd, and Verandi, the Norns of the Nine Realms. Urd spotted the baby in Ailynora's arms and glided swiftly across the room and took Zara from her mother's arms.

"We have been given visions of the future and we come bearing news of this child and her birth. The higher beings in the universe around have deemed this child, Goddess of Pain."

Urd gave Zara back to Ailynora before she and her sisters dissapeared out the door. Everyone's eyes fell on the now sleeping babe and backed away in horror. Ailynora looked from the horrified looks on her faces back down to the baby.

'I've spent nine months in agony with a bastard child and now she's been deemed the Goddess of Pain? Great, my life can't get much worse.'

* * *

~ _This is me for forever_

_One without a name_

_These lines the last endeavor_

_To find the missing lifeline ~_

Over the years, Zara grew into a stubborn young woman. She was determined and headstrong, always trying to gain the attention and respect that had been lacking all her life. She spent her time in the library, studying the body or training to fight.

Her goal in life: To be better then Sif.

Sif had recieved everything first when it came to being a female warrior. She was the first to recieve praise as a female warrior, she was the first gain the recognition as one as well. She was even the first to have friends, leaving Zara alone as usual. She was never accepted as the daughter of Ailynora and she was always teased or talked about for not knowing who her Father was. Whenever Zara asked about him, Ailynora would just look at her with hate but never give an actual answer. Zara grew up unloved, unrecognized and unwanted by all around her.

Except one.

Loki became her first and only friend in the Nine Realms. He aided her in her studies of magic, him being a powerful magic user himself. With Loki's help, she was able to use her studies of the body to not only heal the body, but to inflict damage to it in the reverse effect. She could also manipulate her body in ways that could make her seem like a shapeshifter. However, the process of shifting the whole body for her was a slow one and it took a lot of concentration so it was not one she ever used in battle. Her trusted weapon was a long black leather whip with a sharp bladed end. Perfect for creating cuts, deep gashes, slicing through bones, even taking off heads. Loki had given it to her as a birthday present, the only gifts she ever recieved in her life were from him. She trained hard with her whip and mastered it over a few years. She accompanied Loki when he went on his adventures with Thor and his friends and put her magic to good use when someone was gravely injured and they couldn't make it to the palace in time, even if she didn't want to.

But no matter what she did, how she did it, or when it happened she was still regarded as Ailynora's bastard child with an unknown Father.

* * *

~ _Oh how I wish_

_For soothing rain_

_All I wish is to dream again _

_My loving heart_

_Lost in the dark_

_For hope I'd give my everything ~ _

Zara trained harder than anyone Loki knew, even harder than Thor and his measly little friends. If Loki didn't have Zara as a friend to keep him sane...things might have become messy. He knew how much Zara hated and despised Sif and quite frankly he couldn't agree more.

At the moment he was walking around, looking for Zara. It was the day of Thor's coronation and Loki was dreading this day more and more. He was about to be forced to watch as his Father name his favorite son the new King of Asgard. He decided that now wasn't the time to dread about it, instead it was time for him to look for Zara. Judging by the time of day, he knew he'd have a better chance of finding her if he started in the training room. His instincts were right and he found her training with her whip, gouging marks in the dummy's body.

"Zara." He called, while standing back to make sure she didn't try and take his head off.

"Hello, Loki." She answered with a crack of her whip, not breaking eye contact with the dummy.

"Can I talk to you about something? It's important." He asked as he watched her snap her wrist again.

"Talk, then." She and Loki were quite reserved in their words around others but they could actually have decent conversations with one another when it was just the two of them.

"Zara, will you please stop training for five seconds and actually listen to me?" He asked, slightly frustrated but he kept his patience.

With a final snap of her wrist, she took the head off the dummy in one easy carefree motion. She snapped her wrist again and the whip wrapped itselt diagonally across her chest and back.

"What is it, Loki? I've already told you that I refuse to go to Thor's coronation. It's nothing but a waste of time. Time I'd rather spend training." Loki laughed lightly.

"Oh come now, Zara, what's so bad about going?"

"Don't patronize me, Loki. You may be my best friend but keep up with the games and I will snap back...I refuse to stand down there in the crowd with those stupid screaming citizens while Sif gets to stand up there with you and the Queen acting all proud and oh so full of herself. No. I'm not giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing me down there, ergo I won't show. No one will notice if I'm not there anyways." She said sitting down on a nearby bench to rest. "No one ever does." Loki came and sat down beside her.

"I would."

"Lying to me isn't going to change my mind." She grumbled.

"That's not a lie and you know it. Besides, do you really think I want to be up there? Of course not but I am Thor's brother so it's only right that I'm there. I love Thor, I do but I don't know how much more of his boasting about becoming King I can take. However, what if I told you that I managed to convince Father to let you stand up there with us?" Zara's head shot up as her eyes widened.

"Don't screw with me, Loki. If this is some kind of game to you, I will take great pleasure in beating your ass into the ground." She threatened darkly, her purple eyes resonating with darkness.

Loki held up his hands in surrender and innocence.

"No, no really. I swear to you that it's no joke. I've talked to Father and even argued with thim that I should have someone up there with me as well."

"I bet he's none too proud of the fact that there's a bastard up there with the royal family." Loki gave her a hard look.

"Would you stop calling yourself that?"

"Why not? It's what I am. If you want it clarified, ask everyone cause they all know or better yet, go ask my Mother who reminds me of it at least five times a day. 'Oh why was I cursed with a bastard daughter who can't amount to anything.' or 'I wish I had a son who could fight' or my personal favorite, 'Why can't you be more like Sif?'"

The woman hung her head in her hands as she relayed the daily insults she recieved.

"If I'm supposed to be the Goddess of Pain, why am I always on the recieving end of it?" She asked as Loki placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Don't worry about that right now. Why don't you go get ready and meet Sif and the Warriors in the Hall. I must go find Thor and prepare myself. Try to have fun, besides what could happen?" He sighed as they stood.

Reluctantly, Zara had to agree. She and Loki parted ways and she left to prepare. Her mother had left to ready herself so thankfully she wasn't berated when she walked through the doors. She bathed and changed quickly into her ceremonial armor before heading to the Great Hall where the finishing touches were being put on all around. She spotted Sif and the Warriors conversing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne and made her way towards them with great reluctance. Fandral saw her first and immediatly made his way towards her.

"Ah Lady Zara, how nice of you to come join us? Pray tell where you might be so that if I looked out upon the crowd I would find your beutiful face?" He brought her hand up and lightly kissed her knuckles.

Zara took great pains not to punch him in the face then and there but instead decided to amuse the idiot a for a little while longer.

"Then fear not, Fandral, for I will be merely standing across from you with Lady Sif on this day." 'No matter how much I want her to be beneath me.'

"Then that is truly wonderful news." The blonde baffoon's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Come, come, now Fandral leave the young maiden alone." Volstagg defended.

He was one of the few people besides Loki that she didn't mind being in the company of...As long as he wasn't eating which unfortunatly was a rare sight to see indeed.

The Hall started filling with it's thousands of guests as Sif and Zara took their spots on the right side of the King and the Warriors Three stood on the left. Odin and Frigga came down the aisle first, Frigga stopping at the top of the stairs. Loki came next donned in his green and silver armor wearing his horned helmet, his emerald green cape bellowing behind him. Zara always felt that he looked so regal when he wore that armor. As he passed Zara, he looked over and gave her a quick wink before taking his place between his Mother and Sif. Finally, Thor came down casually tossing Mjolnir in his hand with that big childlike grin. It's almost like he didn't care about the responsibility that was about to be placed on his shoulders. He stopped in front of the stairs and knelt down taking off his metal feathered helmet. Odin stood and the entire Hall fell silent at his command.

'Please let's just get this over with.' Zara begged in her mind as Odin spoke.

When he mentioned Thor as his heir and firstborn, she caught Loki looking away and she wanted nothing more than to be directly at his side to comfort him. She knew how Loki felt about Thor being made King. It was just another thing that made Thor the favorite and personally, Zara never really liked him. He was like Fandral when it came to the ladies, always having one hung on his arm. It made Zara sick at the sight each time. But things started to get interesting when Odin suddenly stopped his speech and whispered two little words.

"Frost Giants."

'Oh, what fun.' Zara smiled in her mind.

The entire Hall began conversing as Odin tapped the end of his spear to the floor. He then proceeded out of the Hall with Loki and Thor following behing him. Loki gave Zara one last glance as he left. The guests left soon after and soon the Hall was empty and bare. Zara said no words to anyone as she headed for the Dining Hall to get something quick to eat instead of heading back to her Mother. But when she got there, the main table had been flipped and Thor was sitting on the steps nearby with Loki. She ignored them both as she tried to find some food that hadn't graced the floor with it's presence. Sif and the Warriors came in not seconds later and Volstagg immediatly began to cry over the spilled food. Zara managed to locate a few apples when Loki's voice broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"No no no no no no, I know that look." He seem to protest as Zara caught an idea glimmer in Thor's eyes, which usually meant some form of fun was to follow...for her at least.

"It's the only way to make sure that Asgard is secure from threats." Thor replied with determination.

"The idea is nothing but madness." Loki argued before Volstagg interrupted with a mouth full of food.

"Madness you say?"

'Madness can turn into fun.'

Loki laughed weakly, trying to divert the attention away.

"It's nothing, really. Thor was just jesting about something, that's all."

"Asgard's safety is not a laughing matter, Brother. Go make yourselves ready, my friends. We're going to Jotunheim."

Zara smirked at the idea, though it seemed that nobody took no notice. Again.

'Finally, something to do...Some fun to be had.'

But of course, goody-two shoes Sif had to try and be the voice of reason to try and talk him out of it.

"Thor, you're Father has many rules set in place for Asgard. And going into Jotunheim would be breaking one of the really important ones. You must not go."

"Why not? My father battled his way back to Jotunheim and took their Casket after defeating them. We'd only be going there seeking answers, that's all."

'Yeah, right.' Zara rolled her eyes and threw her apple core into the pile of food that was no longer edible before going to stand with Loki.

"My friend, what about all the interesting adventures we've had together?" Thor went and stood by each of his friends, reminding them of all the adventures.

"Fandral, who was the one who introduced you to all the fair maidens from here to Alfheim?" The blonde mustashed womanizer flushed at the memory before answering.

"Well, I supposed you helped a wee bit with that." Thor laughed at his answer before moving on to Volstagg who was still preparing his food.

"And you my hearty friend, what about the dishes that were introduced to you that seemed to just melt in your mouth, you thought that you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Zara swore she saw a bit of drool dribble down the burly man's beard.

"You did."

"And Hogun, what about he who led you into only the best of battles?"

The expressionless warrior managed to crack a small smile as Thor clapped him on the back.

"You did." He muttered with a smile as Thor approached Sif.

"And who proved to all those who thought that a lady becoming a warrior wasn't the dumbest idea?"

"I did."

"...Ok, true but I was there to support you through it. Come now, would you really have it just be me and my brother be the only ones going to take all the glory?"

Zara looked over to Loki who seemed even slightly...scared at the idea of going to Jotunheim.

"What?"

"You are coming with me, right?" Thor asked, almost putting on a saddened child look.

It was the kind of look one would go and give another for a guilt riden trip. To Zara, it seemed for some reason that Loki had no choice but to go.

"Yes, of course. I will not let my dear Brother bound off for Jotunheim on his own." Loki stood beside Thor as he answered.

"I'll go as well." Zara spoke and everyone turned to look at her with surprise as if they didn't even know she was there the whole time. "What? Do you really think I am going to let Thor have all the fun in this?"

Thor laughed with heart as he slung an arm around her shoulder while she started a second apple.

"See? Even Lady Zara is with me on this. Come now, what say you?"

The Warriors Three all agreed to accompany Thor on his journey until only Sif was left.

"I fear we'll live to regret this." She stated before saluting Thor and leaving, everyone else following in tow until only Loki and Zara were left.

Zara tossed her second apple core into the pile to join the first as Loki came up beside her.

"You really what to go through with this?" He asked as they slowly made thier way down to the stables where the horses were.

"Sure, why not? After all, what can happen?" She snickered as she fingered her whip across her chest as Loki summoned a emerald green cloak.

"Then at least wear this. If we're going to Jotunheim, you're going to need to wear something to make yourself warmer. You'll exaust yourself if you try and use your magic to constantly keep your body from freezing."

"Ah, Loki. Always the gentleman." She teased as she took the cloak and fastened it around her neck.

"Only to you, Zara." He smiled back as the others came and prepared their horses for traveling.

Zara chose a black stallion, Sif a grey mare, Thor a white stallion, Fandral and Volstagg chose chesnut colored mares while Loki and Hogun chose honey colored stallions.

"Our first obstacle is Heimdall." Thor stated as they gathered their weapons.

"And that will have some difficulty to it. It's known by all that the great Gatekeeper can see things from more than a thousand world away." Volstagg seemed almost marvled at waht Heimdall could do.

"Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Nifelheim." Fandral mocked. "It doesn't seem like we're going to have much trouble if Heimdall's letting Frost Giants slip past his guard."

"Oh forgivith him for he meanith no offense." Volstagg whispered to the wind, as if he were hoping not to be punished for what Fandral said.

Zara saw Loki approach a guard and speak to him for a few seconds before joining her and the others as they mounted their horses and set off. As they approached the Biforst, Zara spotted Heimdall, Asgard's Gatekeeper, standing guard at the Gate's entrance. They dismounted from the horses and Loki proceeded before them.

"Let me handle this, Brother." He whispered to Thor as he approached first. "Hello, Heimdall-"

"You aren't dressed properly." The deep voice of the Gatekeeper interrupted Loki in mid sentence. "Did you think you could decieve me?"

"I don't understand wh-"

"Enough!" Again, Loki was cut off in mid sentence but this time by Thor who stepped around his Brother. "Heimdall, may we pass through here?"

The Gatekeeper didn't break his gaze from wherever it is that he was looking as he replied back.

"Until today, an enemy has never been able pass over my gaze without my knowledge and I'd wish to know how that came to be." He admitted.

"Then you'll tell no one where we've gone." Thor walked past Heimdall and the other followed behind with Loki and Zara being the last ones.

"What happened, silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg jested and Zara growled loudly wanting nothin more than to smack the big lug across the back of the head but Loki's hand around snatched her wrist.

"It's not worth it." He whispered in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

She sighed heavily knowing what he said was right and they headed into the golden dome where Heimdall stood at the Lock with his sword. They joined the group in the back as Heimdall gave them a fair warning.

"Be advised that I will do my duty as Gatekeeper. If your return brings back a possible threat then the Bifrost will stay closed and you'll be trapped to wither away in the cold lands of Jotunheim."

Zara smirked as she saw Sif shiver slightly at the thought.

'Not so tough now, are we princess?'

"Fear not, for I have no plans to die today." Thor boasted.

"No one ever does." That was Heimdall's last word as he activated the Bifrost and thrust them into the void.

~_Once and for all_

_And all for once_

_Nemo my name forevermore ~_

* * *

_Ok, so here's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
